Wild wild Island
The house under the Oak-tree Part 1: To raise pigs, one has to have special conditions on the island. First of all you have to build a cozy house for them. *Start building The House under the Oak-tree. (costs: 8040 and 48 ) *Get the crops of Bananas 50 times on your Island. (harvest time: 7 minutes) *Find 9 portions of boiled Potatoes. (Can be found while harvesting Potatoes. Harves time: 10 min.) Great! New residents will love the house you've built! : Reward: 150 , 2500 Balanced feeding Part 2:Wild boars are quite unpretentious in food, but they won't eat anything. You've got to think well about their menu. *Find 12 Strawberry Leaves on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Strawberries. Harves time: 20 min.) *Use 5 Cocktails. (can be crafted in Steve's Bar and/or found in your Inventory/Special) *Find 5 Carved Watermelons on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Watermelons. Harves time: 16 hours) Perfectly balanced feeding - is just what wild piglets need for growing! : Reward: 250 , 6 Wheat Home decoration Part 3: Very soon everything will be ready for raising wild boars! *Finish building The House under the Oak-tree (Needed: 18 Bamboo, 18 Bricks, 18 Paint, 18 Wood Boards, 18 Leaves and 18 Glass) *Find 12 Pickled Peppers on your Island *Get the crops of Wheat 30 times on your Island (harvest time: 24 hours) Great! You've built a beautiful house! : Reward: 8 , 2 Milk Formula Treat for Piglets Part 4: You can't buy wild boars in a regular shop. First you have to lure them. To do this you'll need thear favourite treat - acorns! *Feed grown up Pigs 50 times on your Island *Find 20 Acorns (can be found while feeding a Pig) *Have 15 of Milk Formula ((found in the Store/Special) either ask from friends or buy it with Totems) Great! Wild piglets are sure to come enjoy the acorns you've collected. : Reward: 250 , 5 Acorns New residents Part 5: Everything is ready! It's time to settle wild, but very cute piglets on your Island! *Buy (need to be crafted) 3 Wild Boars in the House under the Oak-tree (needed: 9850 and 10 Acorns per Wild Boar) *Find 12 Tops from the Carrot Collection on your Island Great! With your care the piglets must grow by leaps and bounds! : Reward: 150 , 6 Eggplants Truffle hunt Part 6: These wonderful animals may be very useful. Do you know that they can find truffles? *Feed grown up Wild Boars 9 times on your Island (needed: 4 Milk Formula per Boar) *Find 9 rotten Aubergines on your Island (part of the Eggplant Collection) *Get a reward from the House under the Oak-tree 2 times Great! The Ticky Elders even find gold with the help of wild boars! : Reward: 3 Clay , 3 Piastres Golden Boar Part 7: The Ticky hunters say they see sometimes a golden boar in the jungle. Perhaps you'll manage to tame it? *Find 12 Banana skins from tne Banana Collection on your Island *Have 15 of Clay *Find a Plush Pig Great! You've tamed the golden boar! Just one so far, but it's just the beginning! : Reward: 2000 , Golden wild Boar ----